U, Me and Us
by MaltaraFluff647
Summary: Original 'U,me,aur hum'. A heart-breaking, tear-shedding true story. Holds special meaning to it. Lots of Maltara, and a bit of Kemy. Totally romance. Full summary inside. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey** guys! Omigosh so I have soooo much to tell you guys! And by 'you guys' I mean my regular fanfic-reviewers, so if you don't really know me that well, I don't think you'll understand what I'm about to say but you can read it anyway :P**

**First off, I'M EXTREMLY SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not going on fanfiction for over a month, and not talking to you guys, or reviewing, or messsaging, or finsihing my story "Something More". I'm still deciding weather or not to discontinue that one, so let me know! I came back to this site, and I love other people joining our CoD family, cause it makes me happy, but damn, I felt like I just came to a whole new fanfiction! Everythings so new, and I barely know any of the new people, but regardless, I missed you guys so much, it's great to be back!**

**Also, I'm only going to do these in Mal's point of view, or no one's, so I let you know before the chapter.**

**Anyways, I was like EXTREMLY busy. I had Wizard of Oz play rehearsals, then I had another Easter play I was doing at Church, I also had Acapella Club, and Choir and well you know the basics. I just wanted to say a sorry to Molly, Katie, Jamilla and Valerie, and anyone else who I haven' t talked to in forever!**

**ABOUT THE STORY-**** Alright so this story holds speciall meaning to it. First of all, can I just say that the original is a movie, called "U, Me, aur Hum". (But it's not in English...just waiting for someone who can point out the real language, so that we can be best buddies). So, me being a huge Maltara supporter, this story is about Mal and Natara getting married, (I know, waaayy to cliche, but it gets interesting) and Natara gets Alzhiemers. Now I know, Alzhiemers is a disease that happens to old people when they start forgetting things (they remember a few things sometimes), but I remember something in the movie about how the girl had gotten it earlier because of higher risk factors. Anyways, the special meaning. So, my grandparents just came to Canada about last month. Now the do come ever twice a year, but this time, they came for immigration. Like I was saying, Our family just found out last week the my grandma got Dimentia (Alzhiemers) and so it's been a really depressing state latey. I think it was the hardest on my mom. So since she did forget everything including her name, she forgot who I was, or my family, and she forgot that she loved us, and evertime my mom would tell her that she loved her, she'd start freaking out saying she didn't know who we were, and I found it really painfull. So my story comes partly from there, and partly from the movie. **

**Moving on, I just wanted to say a special thank you to Shelby (Katlana Child) who was there to talk to me when I felt miserable. Thanks Kat, it means alot. **

**Sorry about my rant, but if you know me, you'd know that these go on forever and ever^^^.  
So I wanted to dedicate this story to my grandma, Rebecca, and my mom, Rachel. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I also just wanted to add that KEN will be in this chapter. I repeat, KENNETH GREENE will be in my whole story, because since the fact that he died is way to devastating, I'm going to act as if he never fell down from a 5 story building or whatever...Hehehe, he never died...whatya guys talking about...he's alive...i'm not crazy...hehe, I'M NOT CRAZY! :P**

* * *

**_U, Me and Us._  
Chapter** **One**

He sat at the table with his dad. Moments like these, were the moments he cherised, and he didn't care that they were in the busiest McDonald's resturaunt ever. He happily sipped his drink while his dad talked over him. He ran a look across the resturaunt and sighed. That's when he layed eyes on her; Tall, skinny, dark ebony hair, and from the distance he was sitting at, he could still see the twinkle in her eyes. She got up from her table to order, and he sighed with relief, _now I don't have to spill her drink for an excuse just to talk to her... _He got up from his seat and follow her to the cashier.

She stopped slightly midtrack. She could already sense it someone was following her. She peaked out of the corner of her eye and saw a green-eyed boy with shiny brown hair, following her. _He's kind of cute... Oh well. _She shrug off her stalker as a nice flattery. She made her way to the counter to order.

"How may I help you, Miss?" The McDonald's worker in the bright red hat asked.

"One cheeseburger please?" She was fully aware that the boy had followed her, and was now standing right next to her.

"I'll have that too!" The boy shouted.

"And a side of fries?" The girl added to her menu. The McDonald's worker looked at the boy expectantly.

"Fries for me too!" The girl held back a small scowl as the boy continued.

"Anything else?" The cashier looked up.

"And some ice tea." She left and took a seat at her table, not wanting to get further irritated from the boy.

Before the boy could answer, the cashier took the words out of his mouth. "I'm guessing you want ice tea too?"

He smiled guiltily before returning to his table. "How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." The cashier handed him his food and he mad his way back.

His dad laughed at him from a distance. "That's my boy...Jason Fallon, you were always a charmer from the beginning."

Jason smiled his guilty grin, as his dad admired him. He swept away a loose strand of hair on Jason's sweater. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect him, he would give up the whole world itself, if that's what kept Jason safe. He ran a hand across his hair that was now white-gray instead of it's shiny brown colour, and adjusted his small name tag that read 'Mal Fallon'.

"Dad, are you going to wear that every where you go?"

"Son, I never lost my dignity."

Mal sipped his drink and looked around. He spotted a woman sitting in a booth. She was sipping a strawberry-banana smoothie and reading a book called "Love never fails". Her thick, belly length, coffee brown hair with some gray strands, was tied back into a neat and tiny pony tail. She wore know make-up, but her shimmery green eyes sparked, making her tanned skin shine brightly. She wore glasses, and had small laughter lines along the corners of her mouth. Mal smiled.

"Hold on a sec, Jason." Mal got out of his booth and walked towards the woman.

He stopped right at the front of her table, and waited for the woman to look up. When she did, she had a look of suprise, shock and fear on her face.

"Hi. How are you?"

The woman put her book down and just swallod. She couldn't find words to come out of her mouth. "Uhh...um."

"I'm Mal. What's your name?"

The girl put her head into thought, but the answer didn't come. Names swiveled around in her head. _Christine. Victoria. Tina. _None of them seemed right. "Um...I-I..."

Just then two men turned around from behind her.

"Hey Natara, is this guy bothering you?" The first one said. He had shoulder-length brown hair and a green tatoo on his neck. He was as skinny as a beanpole, and he wore a white labcoat with a name tag that read "Kai Kalaba". Kai gave Mal the death stare. "Cause you know that me and Ken can take him out."

The second one turned around, which Mal guessed was Ken. He was big, and African-American and his muscles almost ripped through his shirt. "I think we can show him whose boss..." Ken made punching motions with his hands.

Mal put up his hands defensivly. "Woah, woah fellas. I was just introducing myself."

Kai imitated Mal with a high-pitched voice. " 'Introducing myself' my butt! What are you trying to do to this fine lady here!"

"It's alright boys." Natara turned back to Mal. "Did you say you're name was Mal." She had alot of confidence, and her voice filled the room with happiness, and bubbliness, and cheer, which gave Mal a sudden sense of deja vou.

Mal took a seat oppisite from her. "That's a nice book you're reading. I just finshed it his morning."

"You did?" Natara smiled. "My favourite part is when the girl gets lost, and in her dreams, the guy comes and says-"

"-I'll never leave you behind." Mal finsihed her sentence for her.

"How...How did you know?" Natara cocked an eyebrow up.

"It's my favourite part too." Mal stared deep into her eyes, and Natara found herself hypnotized.

"Hey mister, who do you think you are interrupting our lunch like this?" Kai asked him.

"Yeah! You can't just come in here, and take a seat beside my fine-fed just like that!"

Mal decided to ignore the two. "So, you like reading love storys?"

"Uh, yes. They're my favourite."

"Well would you like to hear one?"

"Sure...which one is it?"

Mal thought over for a second, thinking of how to state it. Then he grinned. "It was about how I met the love of my life."

"Oh...you're married?" Natara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"...well, you could say that."

"Who would want to marry you!" Kai exclaimed. Everyone just stared at him. "Oh...I thought we were still in the enemies zone. Continure with your story."

Mal looked back to Natara.

"So like I said...We met on a cruise."...

* * *

**That's all for now! Sorry if it was a bit short...or if it wasn't that good...but I PROMISE it will get better later. Amy will be there sooner or later, when Mal starts about how they met, and so will Blaise, just cause I needed someone to hang with Kai, but they will have a sort of...I guess you could say on-again/off-again relationship. So she won't be evil... Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading, I promise I will try a new chapter every Fri/Sat and the other days when teachers arn't killing me with homework and assignments :P. Like I said, it will get interesting later, but I changed around the whole thing, while still keeping some of it. Afterall, it just wouldn't be the same if Kai weren't goofy, or Ken wasn't a badass, or if Amy wasn't the cute one, and well, you know...**

**Thanks so so much for reading! Please review...Please? It would make me happy, so...PLEASE! Thanks, guys, Love you!**

**-Karen :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelys! So, once again, I'm so sorry for...I think maybe it's like a two month delay? And I understand that I say that all the time, but seriously guys, sometimes I can't even sleep because of the guiltiness I feel of leaving you guys off. Anyways not one of my best chapters, but I'm trying to rush off to the exciting parts, so...please stick with me? Please? **

**Review Replies;**

_**-Katlana Child; **_**Seriously? That means alot! I mean, I know it's not exactly perfect yet, but I have a lot of clinchers and good stuff to go off of once we get to the middle. I mean, I'm just so confused of how to get there you know it's just...ugh!. Anyways, yes if only Ken was back in the real game...That'd make me so happy! Thanks for the review, Shelby!**

_**-But I Have Promises To Keep; **_**Thank you! Now that I think of it, it does sound like the kind of plot you would write for. You know, the emoitonal one, that I'm always talking about how you do such a great job on it? :D And yes, you guessed it! Hindi! I loved the movie, ofcourse I had to watch it in English subtitles, so... Anyways, thanks so much for the review!**

_**-maltararox21; **_**Kai-tie (stolen from Molly), you just made my day! I seriously mean it! Going crazy already hmmm?...how much chocolates was it this time? You honestly DO NOT understand just how much your review made me smile. Like I read it over and over again, just so I feel boosted, LOLzzz. I think I'll continue Something More after finishing this story. Now you have 'BA-BA-BA-BA-BA - LOVIN IT' stuck in my head! Thank you so so so much for your review, you're awesome. LYLAS.**

_**-mozzi-girl; **_**Molly! Long time, no chat! I have to apologize for no reviews on Capital Holiday and Lost in the Blue and I know your other stories are coming since I'm getting emails from suscribing to you, and well,...I'm sawwy :P Damn you guys are good at this! How did you know it was Hindi? Well, it's a good movie, but like I said I watched it with subtitle, so maybe it would have been better if I could understand the other half of what they were saying :P Thanks for the review, Molls. LYLAS.**

_**-writeiton **_**yes it is, but I'm going to use it in a Mal-Natara version instead. Thanks for the review!**

_**-AmberAA **_**hey there! Haven't heard from you in a long time. Thanks for the support, and the review!**

**_-chocolates223_, Thank you so much! You made me squeal! And I don't mind. I think it's really cool that you're from Sweden. I love chocolates :D And next time you review, don't worry about your English. Thanks again for the review, Rozie.**

**_-KokoKookieKreme_ Val, I missed you so much! I'm mentally-and-internetlly hugging you right now! And I think it's life's only JOB to kill us... Thanks so much for the review, Valerie. LYLAS!**

**Well, like I said guys, this may get a bit boring, but for once, unlike my other stories, I actually have this all planned out. So I'm not like making it as I go like I usually do, but it'll be really good, so please stay in touch! And review? Here it goes;**

**One more thing, when I write in italics, that means it's back to the past, where the characters want to say something. :D**

* * *

**_U, Me, and Us._**

**Chapter 2**

So it had just been a week since I landed a vacation on a cruise. I work for the police, so it was a long-deserved vacation. I just thought of it as a nice way to relax, grab a few drinks, maybe score some dates with the ladies. I didn't know that I'd meet the love of my life.

"Here's your drink, sir." A blonde lady who worked at the cruise's bar handed me my cocktail.

I got up and took a few sips. "Ahhh." So like I said, it was mostly just relaxing. That time in my world, all I cared about was beer, and bringing money home. I didn't have a care in the world. I took everything for granted.

* * *

So I went down to the deck to grab myself some entertainment. She was sitting there, happilly serving her customers. She wore a short black skirt, and a white tucked in blouse, and her name tag was hanging to the left of her chest. I didn't exactly know how to talk to her, or introduce myself, but I thought of the stupidest idea. Just as she picked up the last cocktail glass which was half full, she walked right into me, and dropped her drinks.

"Ahh-" It was much worse than I thought. Not only did the drinks slip, but me and her slipped on the cold beverages.

"OMIGOSH!" She yelled as the liquid started creeping up towards her legs.

"Oh-I, I'm so sorry, I-"

"What is wrong with you!" She huffed and got up with her drinks. She stared back at me, and before I could get up, she lend me a hand. I grabbed her hand and got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where you were goi-"

"Yeah, well, someone should teach you how to walk properly. Just, never mind it, I have to get back to work." She ran a hand through her hair and walked forward, bumping me in the shoulder on the way. Great...I had just made it worse...

But there was still one trick up my sleave. I caught up to her, right before she reached the counter. I grabbed the empty cups from her hand and put them back for her. "I'm super sorry about what happened. I honestly didn't see you."

"You know what, it's fine. I just need to get back to work." She turned her back to me and cleaned out the cups.

"Just came to introduce myself. My name is Mal. Again, I'm sorry, but, I can make it up to you."

She turned back around and cocked up an eyebrow. "Oh really? And how is that?"

"Let me take you out for dinner? Or to the deck on movie night? Or we can go Cha-Cha dancing?"

I think that might have been the first moment she looked straight into my eyes, and I knew I was deeply inlove. They were this deep, ocean green colour. She took a step closer to me, which I'll admit, frightened me a bit. "Okay, listen 'Mal' whatever your name is. First of all, I don't go out on dates with random guys that bump into me and spill drinks all over me. Second, don't ever bring up Cha-Cha dancing ever agian -"

"But why n-"

"EVER! And third. Just leave. I know, your sorry, I know it was apperently an 'accident' so can you please let me do my work?. Just don't come back to me"

"Hey do you like kareoke clubs? I can always take you there!"

"Mal, I freakn' swear to God..."

"I can even sing for you if you want!"

"Mal, don't-"

"_I wanna know what love iiiiiiiiissss! I want you to show me! Yeaah_,"

I thnk that really triggerd her. But I didn't mind. Her mean attitude was sexy. She turned back and I dodged her slap. "Shut up, and dont' sing agian. I'm on the verge of throwing you overboard"

"You don't think I can sing? Well...that's rude. I've been singing since I was 6, did you know that? And I took lessons."

"Right, does it look like I care?"

"So you're still not going to come?"

"Um, hell no!"

"Alright...your choice. _Oooh, I wanna dance with somebody_."

"Mal, seriously, people are looking at us."

_"I wanna feel the heat with somebody, yeeeaahhh, I wanna dance with somebody. Somebody who-"_

At that point Natara flipped. She turned around and slapped her hand on my mouth, not allowing me to say a single word. Her hand smelled like some sort of sweet fruit. She broght her face closer so that her nose was just two inches from mine. I could tell everyone was looking cause of how loud I sang, but I didn't really care.

"Okay, okay. Listen, if I go out with you, will you shut up, and leave me alone?" She waited for a response, but none came. "Well?"

I motioned to her hand with my eyes. She released her hands at once, and I inhaled deeply with my mouth. "That is, if we get to pick my choice of resturaunt."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Oh, and make sure, you dress up fancy. I'll pick you up around 8:30"

"Yeah, well. See you later 'Mal'"

"Later Natara"

She spun around at once. "How do you know my name?"

"Um...you're wearing a name tag." She slowly looked back down at her shirt and turned red. Natara always hated being proved wrong. But she always looked so cute when she was.

"Yeah, well...I knew that."

I chuckled to myself as I walked back up to my cabin. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

**That's all for now guys! Tell me what you thought. I know, I know, Natara seems overly stubborn. I sort of needed her character to be like that. Anyways, Ken, Blaise, and (ofcourse, who could forget) Kai will be in the chapters sooner or later... Thanks so much for reading, please favourite, suscribe and please review? Or else...A blue girrafe will eat you in your sleep... ;D**

**-Karen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyyy guys! :D So, I updated late. I'm sorry, but have I ever mentioned how I think humanity is out to get me? I swear there's like days of school left, and my teacher is making us make an electrical that moves. I'mma be honest, sometimes I can't even stab a straw into the juice box. Now how the hell am I supposed to make an electric car, THEN DRIVE IT! I haven't even started yet, cause I'm a lazy-ass and I'm waiting for last minute. Anyways, thanks to everyone that reviewed...this is turning out be one of my fav stories that I'm doing. Just a heads up, I'm going to do another one after this about Mal and Natara going undercover to a highschool, and they bring Amy, Ken, and Kai with them, and well...the rest is just funny! **

_**Review Replies;**_

_**-Glitterlia;**_** I swear, I cried like a baby. I love the movie. And in my opinian, I think Natara looks just a little bit like Kajol. She has the tanned skin, the dark bouncy hair, the green eyes. I'm so glad you like it, thanks for the review!**

_**-writeiton; **_**Hehe, no it's not your memory. I made this part up. Like it? Thanks for the review!**

_**-AmberAA; **_**I know! I love it when the guy is always falling so hard for the girl, and the girl is always playing hard to get, but by time, she falls in, and yeah;D Thanks for the review, Love.**

_**-chocolates233; **_**Hi Rozie! Hehe, you make it sound mischevious! And always. I also had a hard time with people accepting me, and I always feel it's needed to make otheres feel comfrotable. Thanks for the review, Rose (Hope I can call you that)**

**_-Mozzi-girl;_ OMG...The Queen Of Maltara Fluff smiled at my chapter! ...that just made me smile! Awww, and why is my sister sad? You can always tell me over P.M :D Thanks for the review hun, and feel better.**

**_-But I Have Promises To Keep;_ Glad you like it! Sounds like a good book. By the way, I don't remember if it was you or not, but someone on CoD fanfiction mentioned that they were reading a book called "The Adoration Of Jenna Fox". And, (I'm going to be really embaressed if it's not you so :P ) it's really good. I mean, I only got up to like 3 pages, and I'm already stuck on it. Thanks for the review!**

**_-Areeba;_ LOL, I still can't decide over "Henry, the Girraffe" or "George, the Girraffe". I always say either at awkward times...which one do you like? Henry has a celebrity sorta ring to it, but George also starts with a G so...Oh well, anyways, Henry/George isn't blue! He's an orangish brown! Hehe, thanks for the review!**

**_-KoKoKookieKreme;_ Have me and Katie ever mentioned to you how your name is a keyboard fill? Hehe, I'm joking, I think it's cute and I'm always so happy to see you're name! So you want to see a kiss...? Well, that's not supposed to happen for another 3 chapters, but I'm not that mean, so just for you, HERE IT IS! You're lucky, your holidays starting already... I still have to wait 11 days :'( And Canadian weather is completly bi-polar, I swear it's like snowing one minute, next minute, I'm burning. Anyways, I'm so sad that your going for ten days :'( Awww... I'll miss you, but have a good time ;D Thanks for the review, babe!**

**So, guys I won't be doing Mal's POV, I'm doing no one's POV. It's a first person...I think that's what it's called... Sorry for all the rants that I go on with... :P**

**-Karen**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mal arrived at Natara's door around 8:30 that Saturday. He was all ready in suit and tie. He had brought a red rose for Natara, along with a tiny bracelet. At first he did think he was going way to fast, but he knew Natara was special.

It took three knocks on her door, and one 'hold on a sec!' for Natara to finally come out. When she did, Mal was speechless.

"Wow..."

She wore a tiny black full sleeve shimery dress just knee high. Her pumped heels made her legs look longer, and the light shone off her shiny tanned skin.

"Well," She said as she closed the door to her cabin. She put her keys inside her purse and swung it over her shoulder. "You did say to dress good for this 'fancy' resturaunt right?"

"Yeah," Mal shook himself to get out of his daze and lend his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

Mal stopped her outside one of the resturaunts.

"So, er...'' Natara scanned her mind looking for his name.

"Mal?''

''Yeah, Mal. Where exactly is this oh-so-fancy resturaunt you were taking me to?''

''Right, about 'oh-so-fancy'" Mal gave a guilty grin.

Natara seemed to be to distracted looking at the near by booths. "What is it? Like some top notch French Gourmet? Or what about that really expensive Italian food?''.

"Yup..Really expensive,'' Mal motioned for a waiter to come over, and he handed Mal two big paper boxes. He opened them, and the smell of grease and pork filled Natara's nostrils. ''Here's my favourite, Chinease take-out and some good beer!''

At first, Natara was a bit shocked, but later, she erupted into laughter.

''Alright, but one circumstance.''

''And what's that?' He asked.

Natara grabbed one of the box from him and dug in. ''I get the beef''.

* * *

So, they sat cross-legged on the deck, finishing up thier food, drinking, and talking while a navy sky and white stars twinkled above them. And for just two hours, Mal had actually gotten to know alot about Natara, and her family. Especially one in particular, her dad.

''So basically, it's just a summer job. I thought you know, I might just make enough, I'll go to New York, find an apartment, and if I'm not so succesful in 4 weeks then...''

''Then it's back to working for Daddy's company?''

''Exactly. You know, I just don't know why he can be so stubborn sometimes.''

''Well, can't you borrow the money from him? Why get a summer job?''

''He doesn't want me to go. He doesn't even know I'm going. He's always dictating over me. Like, on legitlly everything.'' Natara set her food down in anger.

''Aw, come on,'' Mal reassured. ''Can't be that be that bad.'' Mal tried thinking of it for a minute, but since his child-hood was always so free and loose, he couldn't imagine it. ''And besides, if you get really pissed, just say no.''

''It's not that easy, Mal. I'm not a...I don't know, I guess I just can't stand up for myself. I can't say no to him''.

That gave Mal an idea. He turned his position so he was facing directectly facing her, his face just a few inches from hers. ''Okay, lets practice saying 'no'. 'Kay, ready, one, two, three.''

Mal made googly eyes and imitated the voice of a super high-pitched baby. ''Hey Natara, so I know you have to go travel half way across the country, but instead, can you go like 3 weeks late, and help me with my baby shower?'' Mal rubbed his stomach and Natara bursted into fits of laughter. ''And I mean, I'm just feeling so bad cause my husband dumped me, and my sister died, and I'm all alone, and I have no money, so can you please stay?'' Mal pretended to throw back a lock of barbie hair.

''Um...'' Natara genuinly was thinking about it. She couldn't resist the googly eyes. ''Well, I...um...'' Mal gave her a look that said 'come, on you can do it'. ''No. I'm sorry, I can't do your baby shower.''

''Good, let's try another one.'' This time, Mal imitated the voice of an american high-school girl. ''Hey so um Natara, so, I like totally understand that you're on debt, but I like I totally like, need like 500 bux, and like, don't even try, cause I like, need it, to pay for my dead grandma's funeral so...'' Mal twirled a piece of his hair.

This time, without hesitation Natara firmly said ''No, I cannot!''

''Good Job!'' Mal offered Natara his palm, which she happilly gave him a high five and a laugh as Mal sipped the last of his beer. ''Hey Natara, can I have you're beer?''

''Yeah, sure go ahead.'' Natara then realiized what she just said. ''No, no, no wait!''. But it was too late. ''Ugh, Dammit!'' She said.

''You didnt' say no!'' Mal laughed as hard as he could and Natara smacked his arm.

''You owe me a beer, now!'' Natara made a pout with her bottom lip which Mal found sexy.

''Sure, how about next friday, we can go out again?'' Mal said. He held his fingers behind his back, hoping for the answer he wanted.

Natara looked genuinly interested as she stared into the sky. ''Ofcourse I will,''. She turned her head to Mal's. She found her heart racing as Mal leaned in closer inch by inch. Natara trained her eyes on his lips and before she knew, her and Mal were sharing a _**passionate **_kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, as it makes my day! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they made me really happy. Hope you liked the chapter, review, favourtie, and suscribe.**

**God Bless ~**

**-Karen.M **


	4. Wedding Proposal

**Hello, lovely lemon drops! Thanks for all the amazing support! I just wanted to say, that my dad took me with him to get groceries the other day. We passed this place called 'Kraken street'. I freakn' swear to God that they had a white door with this spider/octopus thing drawn on it. Now, I'm scarred for life. NEVER again am I going to go get groceries with my dad...**

**Reveiw Replies;**

_**-Mozzi-girl; **_**I feel guilty now :'( I always take so long to come on and I never got to talk to you. That's okay, I'm forcing myself to have a new chapter up every weekend, so now I won't miss anything! Summer Vacay is coming soon, so it wil be spent listening to Ed Sheeran, and catching up on Pretty Little Liars...Hehe, I'll glue myself to the computer to make sure I update! :D Thanks for the review, Molls!**

_**-But I Have Promises To Keep; **_**Can I please just say how happy it makes me that you're sticking to this story? I'll be completly honest that I think it's going boring, and the fact that your still reviewing makes me smile...alot! And I finished the book, and my gawd :') I cried! THERE'S A SERIES! OMG, I need to get that. I knew they couldn't just end it at the baptism. I'm more happy now! Oh, and I don't know if you watch Pretty Little Liars. But if you don't, its about these girls and thier DEAD best friend sends them messages signed '-A' the exact same way you do. Hehe, everytime you review, it reminds me of who A is and PLL. Thanks for the review!**

**-_Gliterlia; _Hey girl! And yes, arn't us Indians just...something more? Hehe, thanks for the review, hun!**

**Also a thanks to _AmberAA, __chocoaltes223, _and _mauraders1234. _Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**One more thing, it's my birthday today! (June 27th) Just thought I'd say that ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A little less than a year later..._

Natara layed on the soft, light green and moist grass on a summer day. The sunlight was bright enough that she needed a shade and sunglasses to keep from squinting. Mal lay ontop of her, as they were sharing a deep and passionate kiss. They were at thier favourite park. They came here often, mostly just for fooling around, which was thier definition of the word 'date'.

Mal traced his round fingers around Natara's jaw line, as he drew in one more kiss, and got off to lay beside her. Natara looked up at him before laying her head on his chest. The small rays of sun light beamed through the parts of the tree without leaves, making her eyes look shiny and brighter.

''You know what my boss thinks?''

"What?"

"She thinks I'm off to help my dad in the hospital."

"Again, Natara? Why don't you just tell her that you're actually here with me?" Mal gave her a guilt grin.

"She would never let me have a even a day off! She's a hopeless romantic!"

Mal smiled at her. It was true. Mal would take days and days off and get another cruise ticket just so he could see Natara. Sure it cost him more than he should have been spending, but it was always worth it for Natara. Natara would go to 'help her father' or 'nurse her sick grandma in the hospital' as an excuse. They were crazy about eacother.

"You know we can't keep doing this?" Natara said taking a sigh.

"Doing what?"

Natara stood up and sat cross-legged facing Mal. "Pretending. As if we don't come to see eachother. I mean, I love you Mal, but I don't want to hide our relationship. I'm ready to step up to my boss if thats what it's going to take."

"Don't worry about it. I'm already one step ahead of you..." Mal said mischeviously, leaving Natara confused. He took her hand in his as he pulled her up so she would be standing.

"Mal, what are you-"

"Sshh!" He hissed. Natara felt a tear form in her eye as Mal reached into his pocket and pulled out; **a ring. **She clapped her hand over her mouth with joy.

Mal got down on one knee. Natara felt the tears stream down her face as she held in her inner fangirl. It was happening! This was it! This was exactly what she was wating for, a proposal, a beautiful wedding, a poofy dress, a beautiful family! It was all coming, and Natara couldn't be the least bit happier!

By now, they had attracted a crowd from Natara's screaming and jumping.

"Natara, you make me feel the way I've never felt before with anyone," Mal's eyes were tender and soft. "Everyday I spend with you, is like-it's like I'm in another world, a universe which is ten times better than my regular one. You're my best friend, Nat, and what I'm trying to say is, will you-"

"-YES! Yes, yes! **Mal, I will marry you!" **Natara screamed, not letting Mal even get out the question. She wrapped him in a bear hug as he picked her up and spun her around. The Park Crowd around them clapped.

Mal couldn't be any happier. It was going to happen. He was going to marry not only his 'best friend' or the 'love of his life'. He was going to marry the person who made him feel whole. Natara gave Mal a whole new perspective to a world. And he was so glad he was marrying her.

* * *

_Present..._

_"So did they get married? What about her friends? What did her dad say? Did he like Mal?" The woman asked. _

_"Well, the wedding-" Mal was cut off by the constant sounds of sniffs and sobbs._

_Behind him, Ken grabbed a tissue and wiped a tear away. "Dude...are you crying?" Kai asked._

_Ken stiffened up. "No, I'm just...I have something in my eye."_

_Kai grabbed three tissues and started rapidly wiping at his face. "Yeah, well, I'm crying!" He and Ken hugged eachother as they sobbed into eachother's shoulders. "It's just...just so beautiful!" They said between sniffs._

_Mal rolled his eyes at the two, and Natara gave a small grin and let out a laugh._

* * *

**Alright, so that's it for now. I'm extremly sorry, I realize how short it is, and I promise my next chapters will be much much longer. Well I'm going to sleep! Yes, it's 12:03 at midnight and I'm on fanfiction. Maybe I am a little crazy in the head...**

**Thanks again lovelys! Hope you like the chapter, please favourite and suscribe. And don't forget to review!**


End file.
